1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a smart key system, and more particularly to a method for controlling a smart key system for door lock.
2. Background
Devices have been recently propagated for consumer satisfaction and convenience of vehicle power performance. In a non-limiting example, trend is that a smart key to vehicles is being widely generalized. A driver can lock or unlock a vehicle door with a smart key in the driver's pocket, and the functionality and advantages of the smart key is further highlighted in a situation where the driver is carrying a bag or is wearing an umbrella.
Meanwhile, in a case a driver stays away from a vehicle for a short period of time with an engine of the vehicle still running and carrying a smart key, there is generated a warning sound from inside of the vehicle. This is to warn the driver that the smart key is being deviated from the vehicle while the engine is still running, but may provide a passenger inside the vehicle with a bad feeling. Furthermore, a door lock for the vehicle cannot be used from outside of the vehicle under this situation, and a vehicle theft may happen if there is no one inside the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a door lock that can be used in a situation where an engine of a vehicle equipped with a smart key system is still running and that can prevent a vehicle theft.